rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Human
Humans are a race in the world of Remnant that is distinct from Faunus for their greater civil rights, and constitute a major power in the world, lacking the animal attributes of Faunus. Summary Humans are social mammals of the Primate family. As tool users with unusually large information processing centers in their brains, they compensate for their relative lack of physical strength and speed through their ability to adapt their environment to their wants and needs. The use of tools and their ability to augment their natural abilities with refined materials from their environment permit humans to become the dominant species on Remnant, purging large areas of their eternal foe, the Creatures of Grimm. Human culture is strongly based on the concept of morality, ethics and law. This makes their near-instinctive fear and hatred of the Faunus race that much more curious. The instinctive need to gather and control resources felt by all humans has led to them dominating the planetary economy. Some human-controlled companies, such as the Schnee Dust Company, use Faunus labor in conditions that are controversial to say the least. Although racist attitudes toward Faunus are not uncommon, they are still frowned upon, at least in Beacon Academy. History outside a cave marked with an ancient depiction of a struggle with a Death Stalker]] as a divine gift]] ]] Humans have been at war with the strange species known collectively as The Creatures of Grimm ever since their creation. It is unknown why these creatures are so instinctively hostile to humans, but it is this history of conflict that has most likely shaped the development of human culture from its earliest days. Ancient cave drawings, such as those seen in the caves in the Emerald Forest show this conflict between humans and the Grimm. It is quite possible that the struggle with the Creatures could have driven the early humans to extinction. This outcome was averted by the discovery of Dust. Using Dust humans were able to create weapons and technology that could defeat the Grimm using their Aura to control and manipulate it. The Rise of the Kingdoms The use of Dust-powered weapons and tools drove back the Creatures. This gave humans the breathing space they needed that led them to develop their civilisation further. In the long run, human civilisation coalesced into four kingdoms scattered across the face of the planet. However, outside these kingdoms, the threat of the Creatures of Grimm remained significant. Human-Faunus Conflict Not much has been disclosed about The Faunus War, although it is known that it was a fairly large-scale conflict that lasted at least three years. The cause of the war is attributed to the humans' attempts to confine Faunus to an area of Remnant known as Menagerie.The next known major event in human history was the conflict with the Faunus. Facing permanent subjugation, the Faunus fought back, leading to a full-scale war. After a series of military victories considered by historians to be very much against reasonable expectations, the united Faunus race forced humanity to the negotiating table. Although the settlement of this conflict theoretically led to equal standing between Faunus and humans, the underlying hatreds remain. Many humans see Faunus as 'animals' and treat them as such. As a consequence of this ongoing discrimination and oppression, there is a strong and growing Faunus civil rights movement, protesting the exploitation of Faunus and discrimination against them. Additionally, The White Fang, an organization set up in the aftermath of the war to promote unity, equality and peace between humans and Faunus, has become radicalized and has turned into a powerful terrorist movement. So powerful is this movement and so extensive are its activities that it now represents a major threat to continued overall peace between the races. The Modern Day with older buildings contrasting with modern holographic traffic signals and signage]] Modern human society is a cosmopolitan mix of the traditional and the technological. Humans primarily live in the Four Kingdoms, where agriculture, industry and life may continue without continual threats from the Creatures. Faunus integration is such that large numbers live in traditionally human areas. International trade and cooperation is largely entrenched with many organizations, such as the Schnee Dust Company operating in several kingdoms and transporting their wares all over the globe. Although most commentators regard the modern era as unprecedented one of peace, there remain many problems. As well as the continued threat of the White Fang, there is a growing issue from organized crime in the major population centers. Sometimes these criminal organizations are powerful enough to outstrip police forces' ability to contain them. For this reason, the ancient tradition of trained aura and dust-wielding warriors known as Hunters continues into the modern age. Trained at such institutions as the world-famous Beacon Academy, the Hunters remain persons with a vocation, having determined themselves to hone their natural talents as fighters and protectors and then spend their entire adult lives defending civilization against the numerous threats around them. Category:Races Category:Terminology